Lids for beverage containers, especially travel mugs, are widely used to prevent the contents of a container from inadvertently spilling. Despite their proliferation, typical lids suffer from one or more problems including ineffective sealing, difficulty of use, and inadequate venting, to name a few. As such, improved lids for beverage containers are always desirable.